


The Day Bleeds, Into Nightfall

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Angst w/happy ending, Ben is a total sweetheart, Confessions, Late night talks, Supportive!Ben, Tension, Vulnerable!Devi, night swimming, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Ben was surprised to admit that living with Devi, his former nemesis and current crush, hadn't been as bad as he was expecting. When Ben finds Devi unable to sleep, him also struggling to sleep, he suggests they stay up together and talk. Of course...nothing Ben and Devi do could be this boring. Ben suggests an idea to really turn their night around, but ends up in quite the predicament when he's forced to own up to some rather complicated feelings.
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	The Day Bleeds, Into Nightfall

Ben twists and turns, groaning as he flops onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He'd been laying in his bed for hours, unable to fall asleep. 

Ben found himself unable to shut off his mind over the last few days. So many thoughts of what had transpired over the last week had been swirling through his mind, leaving him unable to focus, or sleep.

Just a week ago was his birthday...the birthday from hell, as he liked to think of it.

It started out good. I mean...Devi had called them friends for the first time, and she'd shown up to his party.

Things were looking up...and then he stupidly tried to kiss Devi not once, but twice...and the rest of the night went downhill from there. 

Ben lost track of what had happened. One minute he was chasing Devi down, apologizing profusely for his "drunken" mistakes, and the next minute Devi was in a very heated argument with her friends.

One thing led to another, Devi fell into the pool...and the night kind of became a blur after that.

After that weekend, Ben made it a point to apologize to Devi again at school...hoping that she'd forgive him for what he did, and that she'd still want to be friends.

And then Devi asked if she could move into his house, and things got even more strange and confusing.

Devi had been living with him for a few days now, and it wasn't nearly as awkward or bad as Ben had expected.

They had breakfast together, went to school together, left school and went home, worked on homework, played video games, hungout and talked.

It was almost strange how easily they fell into a routine of living together. Especially since they'd been "sworn-enemies" for most of their lives.

If Ben was completely honest, It was nice to finally have company in his big, lonely house. The silence was sometimes overwhelming. 

Ben snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rustling coming from the living room. He sat up in his bed, yawning and slowly getting up.

He knew that he and Devi were the only two people in the house currently. Patty had a few days off, and his parents were on another business excursion (no surprise there)...

So either Devi had been up, or someone broke into the house. He'd bet on the first option.

Well...he hoped, atleast. He didn't stand a chance against an intruder. Devi had more luck taking them on then he did.

Ben laughed at himself as he walked through the hallway and down the stairs. His eyes scanned the room, eyes falling on Devi, who was sat on the couch overlooking the backyard.

"Devi?" He called out softly.

Devi jumped, turning around to look at him, "Ben, Jesus Christ. You scared me." 

Ben laughed softly, "I could say the same about you, David. For a second I thought there was an intruder in the house. I'm glad there isn't though. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Devi laughs, "True. Good thing I'm here to protect you."

Ben rolls his eyes.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Devi asks, a nervous look on her face.

Ben shakes his head, walking over to sit on the couch across from her, "Nah, I was awake."

Devi nods, a relieved look on her face.

"Were you having trouble sleeping?" Ben asks.

Devi nods, "Yeah. It's like my mind won't shut up."

Ben laughs, "Yeah...I know that feeling. I haven't been able to sleep at all the last few days." 

Devi looks up at him, "Really?"

Ben nods his head, "Yeah. It's been a very crazy week."

"Agreed." She says.

Silence falls between them, both lost in their own thoughts.

Ben decides to break the silence, "So...what's going on in that mind of yours, David?"

Devi raises an eyebrow, "Are you trying to have one of those totally predictable deep late night talks with me?" she teases.

Ben rolls his eyes, "Hey...I usually have no one here to talk to when I can't sleep. We both can't sleep and have a lot going on so...why not talk about it?"

Devi shrugs, "Valid point. Okay...you start."

Ben laughs, "Okay, uh...a lot of the reason why I've been stressed out lately is because of my parents."

Devi nods, gesturing for him to continue.

"Like I told you before...my parents are really never around. They aren't the...parenting type. And...it just gets really lonely here. I just sometimes wish they'd choose me over their jobs and clients, y'know?" He explains.

Devi frowns, "Yeah...that makes sense. I'm sorry, Ben."

Ben shrugs, "Its okay, honestly. I mean...its been going on since I was little. It still hurts the same though...knowing my parents don't really care or need me."

Devi shakes her head, "Ben...that isn't true. I mean...yeah your parents can be shitty, but...that doesn't mean they don't need you or care."

"I guess...It just doesn't feel like they care much. Like...if I weren't around, it wouldn't affect their lives at all." He admits.

Devi frowns, "I mean, I know the feeling. Trust me. Let's not forget I'm currently in a fight with my mom for that exact reason..."

Ben nods, "Right. You never really talked about what happened with that..."

Devi sighs, "I mean...I just remembered my mom telling my dad how I was no daughter of hers. She constantly reminds me how difficult I am to handle and...I kind of broke at that point."

"Is that why you decided to leave home?" Ben asks in a soft voice. Devi nods.

"Yeah...that, and just because I felt like I was suffocating in that house. Also, I definitely couldn't face my mom anymore after I told her that..." Devi's voice cracks, and she goes silent.

Ben furrows his eyebrows, "Told her what?"

Devi exhales a shaky breath, "I, uh...I told her that I wished she were the one who died."

Ben's eyes widen, "Devi..."

"I know, Ben. I know...that was very uncalled for and crossed the line. And I didn't mean it..." She whispers.

Ben's face falls, "Yes, it was...but, she'll forgive you. Just give it time." he reassures her.

"I hope so but...I wouldn't forgive me. My dad died, and ever since then I've made her life so difficult simply because I'm incapable of processing my own feelings." Devi explains.

"Devi...you've been through so much. Its completely valid that you're unable to keep it together." Ben says.

Devi is silent, so Ben continues, "You know...I feel kind of bad for complaining about my parents. I mean, they're not the best but atleast they're alive. I'm sorry..."

Devi looks up at him, "Ben...you don't have to apologize. I'm here complaining about my overprotective, controlling mother...but atleast she's always here for me."

Ben offers her a small smile, "We're kind of a mess, aren't we?" 

Devi laughs, "That is a gross understatement."

Ben rolls his eyes at her pun, smile still on his face.

Devi turns back around to look out at the backyard. Ben gets an idea in his head, and he smirks.

"Hey, David...want to go for a swim?" He says, standing up from the couch.

Davi raises an eyebrow, "A swim? At..." she turns to look at the clock on the wall, "1:30 AM?" 

Ben nods, "Yeah. Time is but a number...It's never too early or late for swimming."

Devi snorts, "Ben...did you really just make a simile out of 'age is but a number'?"

Ben rolls his eyes, "For your information, its a metaphor. And yes, I did."

Devi smiles, standing up from the couch, "Okay, fine. We can go for a swim. But...I kinda don't have a bathing suit." 

Ben raises an eyebrow, "You packed and moved out of your house, and didn't bring a bathing suit?" 

Devi rolls her eyes, "Yes. Like Kamala said...I packed in haste."

Ben laughs, "It's fine...You can borrow one of my t-shirts...which I'm sure will fit. You know...since I'm jacked." 

Devi snorts, "Whatever you say, gross. Where can I find these, 'jacked guy' t-shirts?"

Ben smiles, "Bottom right drawer in my room. And hey...do NOT snoop around my things. I have a lot of personal things in there." he warns her.

Devi smirks, "Very tempting. I'll be back."

Ben shouts another warning at her as she walks in the direction of the stairs.  
~  
Devi makes her way up the stairs and in the direction of Ben's room. She opens the door, looking around.

Ben's room was freaking HUGE. He had autographed movie posters littering the walls, sliding glass doors that led to a balcony, AND his own bathroom. 

He really was loaded.

Devi walked further into the room, eyes wandering around to look at Ben's things. Okay...he'd probably be pissed that she was snooping, but could he blame her?

This was the perfect opportunity to get some ammo for their next argument. And it wasn't like he wouldn't do the same if the roles were reversed.

Devi walks up to Ben's bulletin board, eyes widening when she sees their extracurricular agreement from the sixth grade.

She was wondering why Ben had still taken it so seriously when she showed up at Model UN...and now it started to make sense.

She couldn't help but smile at Ben's dorkiness. She continued to walk through his room, smiling at his shrine of school awards, and photos.

Finally she reached the dresser, opening up the drawer and pulling out one of Ben's t-shirts. She slid off her pajama pants and top, sliding into Ben's t-shirt.

Devi laughed at how Ben's t-shirt was more like a dress on her. She turned around to look in his mirror. 

She wasn't gonna lie...she looked kind of good in the t-shirt. And...it was strangely comforting to be wearing Ben's clothes.

She never thought she'd ever be saying that...she cringed at herself.

Devi makes her way back downstairs and in the direction of the backyard. She sees Ben sitting on the patio, and goes to meet him.

She slides the door open, leaning against it and posing with her hip popped out.

"So...how do I look?" she asks in a flirtatious tone.

Ben turns around, eyes widening and his face turning red. Devi is sure she sees panic in his face, and she tries her hardest to suppress a laugh.

"Wow...David, you look...really good in that t-shirt." Ben breathes out, eyes scanning over her body.

Devi smirks.

"Well thank you. Feel free to continue to stare." She teases him.

Ben's head snaps away and he looks down at the ground, "Shit...sorry. That was so inappropriate of me...I mean you're literally standing there in my shirt and I'm acting like a..."

"Ben..." Devi interrupts him.

Ben looks up at her with wide eyes.

"You're rambling. I was just messing with you..." She smirks, sauntering past him towards the pool.

When she doesn't hear him following her, she turns around to see Ben's gaze fixated on her.

Was he actually just watching her walk? And why did the thought make Devi's heart race.

"Coming, gross? I mean...feel free to sit there and check me out all night. I know that's one of your favorite things to do since you're obsessed with me." Devi teases him.

Ben rolls his eyes, standing up and walking over to her, "You wish, David. If anything, YOU'RE obsessed with ME."

Devi snorts, "You're right. You caught me." She says in a sarcastic tone.

Before he gets a chance to respond, Devi runs forward and dives into the pool.

She breaks the surface, pushing her hair out of her face. She raises an eyebrow when she sees Ben standing next to the pool awkwardly, shirt still on.

"Ben...are you planning on standing there all night, or are you gonna take off your shirt and jump in?" Devi asks, snapping him out of his trance.

He was totally checking her out again. 

Ben smirks, "Trying to get me to take my clothes off, David? Always knew you wanted to see me shirtless."

Devi fakes an over exaggerated gag, and Ben glares at her.

Ben purposely takes off his shirt extra slowly, and Devi's eyes widen. 

Holy shit...Ben Gross actually WAS jacked. He actually had abs...abs that were slightly more defined than Paxton's. Why had she never realized this before? 

Devi tries not to stare, but Ben smirks when he notices her eyes lingering on him.

"Feel free to continue to stare, David..." Ben mimicks her, smirking when Devi quickly looks away, diving under the water. 

She comes back up, and sees Ben running towards the water to do a cannon ball.

Her eyes widen, "Ben wait no!" 

He jumps in, splashing Devi with water. She glares at him when he resurfaces, a smirk on his face.

"Dumbass." Devi jabs, and Ben raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you angry? You're already soaked anyway." Ben points out, and Devi shrugs.

"I'm angry because your skinny ass almost drowned me." Devi says, splashing water in his face.

Ben laughs, "That's funny...Because I swear that I just saw you checking out my "skinny ass" body." he points out, splashing water back at her.

"I. was. NOT." Devi argues as she swims closer to him.

Ben's eyes widen as she gets closer, trying not to pay attention to the way his t-shirt was soaked through and clinging to her body.

"You were and you know it. It's okay, David. I know I'm hot." Ben admits, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Okay, Devi couldn't deny that fact any longer. 

"Whatever you say, Gross. I'm hotter." She replies.

Ben laughs, "Yeah, in your dreams."

Devi continues to swim closer to Ben until his back hits the side of the pool. She puts both of her arms on either side of him, giving him a look.

She sees Ben gulp and smiles, "Admit that I'm hotter then you."

Her eyes glint with something that Ben wasn't familiar with.

Was she testing him? 

Ben becomes quickly aware of just how close they were to eachother. Devi's body was practically flush against his, and his heart started racing.

"You're awfully quiet there, Gross. Ready to admit that I'm right?" She teases.

Ben shakes his head, turning them around so Devi's back was against the side of the pool. Devi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Never." He says with a smirk, eyes locked with Devi's.

Ben can't help but glance down at Devi's lips, looking back up at her. His breath hitches.

He tries his best to resist the urge to close the distance between them and kiss her. He knows that he can't cross into that territory again, especially when she was emotionally vulnerable. 

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, especially since they still had to live together.

Ben was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Devi leaning in towards him. He jolts away quickly, and Devi's eyes flash with hurt.

"Devi...I-" Ben starts but Devi shakes her head.

"Save it, Ben." She snaps, pulling herself out of the pool and sitting on the edge with her legs in the water.

Ben frowns when he notices her seem to deflate.

"I get it...you aren't attracted to me. Nobody is. I mean... who would want to kiss one of the UN, right?" She snaps, and Ben's eyes widen.

He tries to ignore the guilt that settles in the pit of his stomach hearing Devi say that word.

The word that his immature twelve-year-old self had come up with when he was too coward to admit he'd had a crush on her. The nickname that he was responsible for following Devi all the way through middle school and into high school.

He was such a dick back then.

"Devi...that's not true." Ben breathes out. 

Devi frowns, "Yes it is. I mean...Paxton wouldn't even sleep with me. Now you find me repulsive, just like you always have."

Ben shakes his head, "You really think that I'm not attracted to you?" he asks in a stunned tone.

Devi nods, "Yeah, I mean...you made it pretty obvious just now."

Ben swims closer to Devi, still keeping a safe distance between them.

"Devi...did you suddenly forget how I tried to kiss you at my party?" He questions, and watches as Devi's face turns conflicted.

"You were drunk, Ben. You even said it yourself...and you have a girlfriend." Devi explains, and Ben sighs.

"Actually...I wasn't drunk. I didn't drink alcohol that night." Ben admits, looking down at the water. 

Devi's eyes widen, "But why would you..."

Ben interrupts her, "I said that because you rejected me. Not only that but...how was I supposed to explain that I, a completely sober guy with a girlfriend, tried to kiss you...without it sounded shitty?" 

He watches as her face goes through a range of motions, stopping on neutral, "So, what about Shira, then?"

Ben sighs, "I broke up with her that night."

Devi raises an eyebrow, "You did? Because of me?" she asks.

Ben shakes his head, "No. Well...not really. Me and Shira have never been happy together. I guess that almost kiss just confirmed what I already knew I had to do."

Devi nods in understanding, eyes looking down at her lap.

Ben decides to suck up his pride, swimming over until he's between Devi's legs (not like that...you perv).

He looks up at Devi, resting a hand on her knee.

"Devi...I didn't pull away just now because I'm not attracted to you. Trust me...I would be lying if I said I wasn't." He confesses.

Devi raises an eyebrow, "Then why did you?"

"Devi...you have no idea how bad I want to kiss you. But...this just didn't feel like the right time. You're in a tough emotional spot right now. I just...didn't want to take advantage of that." He explains.

Devi smiles, "You're SUCH a dork, Ben Gross. But...thank you."

Devi was almost completely shocked at Ben's extremely respectful approach towards her current situation. Most guys would have taken any opportunity to make their move. 

But Ben...he respected her and how she felt. 

Devi felt extremely moved by Ben's confession.   
Maybe her therapist had been right all along. That being with just any guy was not going to make her happy. That just...throwing away all of her self-respect was not going to make her grief any easier.

Maybe the right guy was right in front of her all along, and she had been too blind to see it.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "A...jacked dork, right?"

Devi smirks, shaking her head, "Nope. Just a dork."

Ben gives her a mischievous grin, and Devi's eyes widen.

"Ben, don't!" She pleads. Ben grabs Devi by the waist, pulling her into the pool and dunking her.

Devi breaks the surface, coughing, "Okay fine! You win! You're jacked."

Ben laughs, fist pumping the air. Devi can't help but laugh at his antics.

They continued to swim for awhile, eventually getting out of the pool and talking on the couch until they both fell asleep.

Ben knew that he and Devi would have to talk about what happened that night eventually, and what it meant for the relationship between them. 

But for now, he let sleep consume him, a smile on his face.

Devi admitted he was jacked...score.


End file.
